The Pink Rose
by Darkness Shade
Summary: A few years later...when Earth is threatend, a certain hero is called upon to pilot the only mech that can save the world...the 'Pink Rose'.


****

The Pink Rose

By

Darkness Shade

A/N: In the same way that Dark's solo story takes place a few years after my DDR saga, so does this story. Anything or anyone I use that isn't mine are copyright their respective company. Inspiration for this story comes from the 'Pink Rose' video from Keyboardmania 3rd Mix/Beatmania IIDX 6th Style. 

======================

In the near future…

"Are you sure this "boy" is the right one for the job?" said a man wearing clothing similar to a generals.

"I assure you, General Kiyommy, that this "boy's" abilities are far and beyond what we need. There simply is no one else we could possible hope to find that could pilot it." Said a woman in a white coat.

"Very well, Professor Seiya, I want you to obtain his help…no matter what." Said General Kiyommy before leaving the briefing room.

"I have a feeling that won't be too hard…but we do have ways of taking care of things."

=======================

Outside Ryan's house

"Come on, Scott, is that the best you can do?" Ryan said, flying high above his house, panting from exhaustion.

"You're one to talk, Ryan." Scott said, slowly flying up to match Ryan's height, "You're ki has weakened quite a bit from my last attack."

"Heh, maybe, but you should know to never count me out." Ryan said, his hair spiking out as a golden-silver aura overtook him.

"Heh, Super 3 battle it is then!" Scott shouted, transforming as well, "Shall we go then?"

Ryan merely nodded as he charged at Scott, who countered his attack and knocked Ryan back.

"Not bad…try this! Rolling Hell Wheels!" Ryan shouted as he threw his arms out, transforming two of his Keysabers into purple energy blades, aimed right at Scott.

"Shit!" Scott said, dodging the energy discs as they locked onto his ki.

Ryan took this moment to recover, 'Heh, he was right…this has taken a bit more out of me than it should have.'

'Only have one shot at this!' Scott said, turning around and charging at the Keysabers.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ryan wondered.

Scott plowed through the Keysabers, sending them back at Ryan.

"Ack!" Ryan shouted as the Keysabers were homing in on him, "I don't think so!"

However, before Ryan could do anything, he vanished from site.

"Where'd he go? I can't sense him anywhere…" Scott said, curious as to where Ryan disappeared to.

=======================

Top Secret Location

"Where the hell am I?" Ryan said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "Where'd my Keysabers go?"

Ryan ducked in time to avoid getting sliced by them, and grabbed the handles of them quickly.

"That crazy bastard Scott, turning my own attack against me." Ryan said, willing the Keysabers away, "Now, back to figuring out where I am."

"I believe I can answer that question." Said a voice as the lights turned on.

"Ack…can't see. Who's there?!" Ryan asked.

"My name…is Professor Seiya. You've have been brought here because of the abilities you possess. Only you can help us." Said Professor Seiya.

"You're joking…right?" Ryan said, "That sounds so rip offish of Star Wars."

"I wish we were, but there is no time for jokes at the moment." Professor Seiya said.

"Fine, I'll humor you fools for the moment. Why did you bring me here?" Ryan asked.

"If you'll follow me to the briefing room, I'll fill you in on the details." Professor Seiya said, leading the way.

"Very well." Ryan said, following reluctantly.

======================

Briefing Room

"Please, take a seat." Prof. Seiya said as he brought up a display screen, "This is video footage from the outskirts of the asteroid belt."

On the screen, a legion of robots were awaiting something, when suddenly a swarm of what looked like giant crustaceans plowed through the robot army, leaving nothing left but the remains.

"Okay, what the hell were those things?" Ryan asked.

"Those creatures are what we've come to call the 'Bydo Empire'" Prof. Seiya said.

"Wait, wait, wait…you mean like in those R-Type games? Jeez…are you guys original or what?" Ryan said with a smirk.  
"Shut up dammit!" Prof. Seiya said, "Moving on…this is the reason we brought you here."

"To fight those guys? Child's play." Ryan said.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" said General Kiyommy.

"Oh great, another military idiot." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"I'd watch my mouth." General Kiyommy said, as six guards pointed machine guns at Ryan.

"Oh, this'll really get me to help you now." Ryan said, yawning, "And what makes you so sure?"

"I think this'll be enough incentive." General Kiyommy said, as another guard brought Charmy in, his gun up against her head, "You'll help us or your girl here will pay."

"Heh…you do realize that I could easily take out all of you before you could even pull a trigger?" Ryan said.

"Ha, I find that hard to…" said one of the guards, before the barrels all fell off the guns, "…believe?"

Charmy chuckled as she knocked the guard that was holding her captive onto the ground and sat down on Ryan's lap.

General Kiyommy and Prof. Seiya were stunned.

"Okay then…it would seem the ball is in my court. If you want my help, don't piss me off." Ryan said, "Now…what did you mean by it not being that easy?"

"Ahem, after analyzing your abilities, we developed weaponry that would match it…unfortunately, it wasn't enough." Prof. Seiya said, "Though we had the power, the pilots could not control it."

"So basically you've been spying on my friends and I, tried to make technological versions of our powers, failed, and now you want me to use whatever machine you've made to take on the "Bydo Empire"?" Ryan asked.

Charmy chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"Well…yes." Prof. Seiya said, showing video schematics of the mech, "This is the last of the prototype units left. The PR-03…otherwise known as the 'Pink Rose'."

"The 'Pink Rose'? Sounds like a Bemani song." Ryan said with a chuckle…then winked at the readers.

"Anyway, this mech is pretty much all that's left between us and the 'Bydo Empire' taking over the world." General Kiyommy said.

Looking over the schematics, Ryan was a tad irked.

"Hey, where's the blades?" Ryan said, "All this thing has is a gun?"

"Well, we developed the gun to have the same power as the energy attacks you can apparently create." Prof. Seiya said.

"I want a blade weapon." Ryan said, materializing his Keysaber, "Something that looks like this."

"Amazing! I've never seen anything quite like it!" Prof. Seiya said, looking over the Keyblade.

"Hey, what's this?" Ryan asked, "The 'OverBlast!!' system?"

"Oh, that's a last ditch weaponry device. It shouldn't be used unless absolutely necessary. We made it to mimic a specific attack of yours, actually." Prof. Seiya said.

"Final Rush." Ryan said, "But then doesn't that mean I blow up in the process?"

"Well, no, we made it to do the attack, but it won't self-detonate. It will, however, become useless until recharging is complete." Prof. Seiya said.

"Very well…but I still want a blade." Ryan said.

"If we do this, you'll help by piloting the 'Pink Rose'?" General Kiyommy asked.

"I suppose so, things were getting boring anyway." Ryan said, standing up, "Now where can I relax? I know it'll take you awhile to create a blade similar to that, so I'd like to rest a bit."

"I'll send for someone to escort you to your room then." General Kiyommy said.

"Very well." Ryan said, "Let's go then Charmy."

"Right…I think I know how to help you relax." Charmy said with a wink.

Ryan blushed but then shook it off as they were led to their room.

========================

Ryan's Quarters

Charmy was sleeping, her head resting on Ryan's chest as they lay in the bed provided.

Ryan, however, was still awake.

'I wonder why they chose me? I knew I was good, but was I so good to attract the military's attention?' Ryan thought.

'And was the power so unwieldy by others that both the PR-01 and PR-02 pilots couldn't control it?'

Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts as someone knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Ryan said, standing up and walking over to the door, "Oh, its you. Does this mean you're done?"

"Yes…" Prof. Seiya said, "I'd like you to come along so that you can learn how to pilot the 'Pink Rose'."

"Very well…but if something happens to my girl, you will all die a gruesome death. So make sure she stays safe." Ryan said, following Prof. Seiya.  
"gulp Okay, we'll make sure of that." Prof. Seiya said, leading Ryan to the hangar.

===========================

Hangar

"So that's the 'Pink Rose', eh? Pretty nice looking mech." Ryan said.

"I would hope so, especially since it took us so long to complete them. Those powers you and your friends possess are something else." Prof. Seiya said.

"So, where's the cockpit located on this thing?" Ryan said, flying around the machine.

"Um…the door is on the back." Prof. Shade said, opening it up.

"Oh, that's handy." Ryan said, getting in.

As Ryan entered, the cockpit display lit up and Ryan could see a panoramic view of the outside.

"Hopefully you can get used to this configuration, as we don't have much time till the 'Bydo' arrive." Prof. Seiya said over the comlink.

"Okay, but where's the controls?" Ryan said, before the top half of the cockpit began to spin around and descend, "Oh, I'm not gonna like this."

As the top half descended, it created an electronic bodysuit on Ryan.

"Ack…let me guess, 'Mobile Trace System'?" Ryan asked, standing up, "sigh I never did look good in spandex."

"Um, I'm just going to pretend I understood that." Prof. Seiya said, "I'm opening the hangar doors, so go ahead and fire up the suit's main thrusters."

Ryan waited till the door's opened fully, and then he dashed out into the vacuum of space…

For two days Ryan trained hard to learn all of the 'Pink Rose's moves…thankfully his knowledge of the 'Mobile Trace System' made things easier on him.

The Next Day

"His progress is more than I could've hoped for." Prof. Seiya said, "He might just be able to do it."

"Hmm, I hope so…in any case, the way he can adapt so quickly is something we must replicate. Imagine if we could create soldiers as powerful as he is." General Kiyommy said.

"If memory serves me correctly, didn't G.U.N. try to do the same thing with its reploid creations?" Prof. Seiya asked.

"Yes…I suppose you have a point." General Kiyommy said, "In any case…"

Suddenly, the alarms began going off through the complex.

"Impossible, they're here already?!" Prof. Seiya shouted.

Ryan rushed into the hangar bay and jumped into the 'Pink Rose'.

"Hurry up, I've gotta go take them out!" Ryan shouted, suiting up.

"Just be careful…they can be tricky." Prof. Seiya said, opening the bay doors.

Ryan jetted out and quickly barrel-rolled to avoid some laser fire.

"Damn…where'd that come from?" Ryan shouted, looking for the source of the attack.

In the distance, Ryan could see what appeared to be one of their ships.

"Damn is it ugly!" Ryan shouted, kicking in the thrusters and heading towards it.

"Die!" Ryan shouted, laying down a barrage of machine gun fire while blasting through the enemy defense lines.

Stopping, Ryan brought the enemy ship into his crosshairs.

"Time to see how well this thing can duplicate our powers." Ryan said, charging up his gun's main weapon.

Ryan fired a huge blast at the ship, causing it to split in half before exploding violently.

"Damn, that has some recoil on it!" Ryan shouted, looking at the explosion, "Not bad…mine would've left a bigger fireball though."

"Huh?" Ryan said as the sensor in his ship went crazy.

Ryan jetted away just in time to avoid another laser barrage.

"Who's firing that at me?" Ryan asked, looking for the source of the blast, "How odd…I can find anything."

"Ryan? Ryan, come in!" Prof. Seiya said over the comlink.

"I'm here…what is it?" Ryan asked, dodging enemy fire.

"We've found the main ship that seems to be controlling all of these little ships. It looks like an asteroid with a giant jet on it." Prof. Shade said, "There should be an access port on the side of it. You should be able to get in through there."

"Gotcha, Ryan out!" Ryan shouted, heading towards the 'Bydo's control ship.

'Eh?' Ryan thought, spinning again, 'That's the same laser fire as before…who could it be?'

Ryan shook off the feeling of paranoia as he kicked in the afterburners and made it in the closing access port.

"Now where is that core?" Ryan shouted, looking at his view screen, "Ah, there we go. Energy enemy detected!"

Ryan laid down a barrage of gunfire as he flew through the ship, heading to its core.

"Damn, those doors are getting ready to close, I've gotta book it now!" Ryan shouted, kicking it into overdrive, flying through the corridors at an insane speed.

Suddenly, Ryan found himself in a large, brightly-lit area.

"This is it. The core computer is right there." Ryan said, charging up his gun and aiming at the core, "This ends now!"

Ryan let loose his blast and took off through the other corridors, trying to get out as the ship began to self-destruct.

"Almost…almost…almost!" Ryan shouted, blasting through the other access port as the ship exploded violently, sending debris everywhere.

"Phew…is it over?" Ryan asked, before his HUD went crazy.

"What?! Another enemy energy signature?! That's impossible!" Ryan shouted, dodging more of the laser fire, "It's him…where is he?"

Ryan dodged another amount of laser fire before coming face to face with another…'Pink Rose'?

"That can't be possible." Ryan said, staring at the brightly illuminated pink mech.

The second 'Pink Rose' looked at Ryan and fired it's laser barrage again.

Ryan was unable to dodge and the arm containing his 'Rose Buster' was shot off, losing it in the process.

"Good thing I've got this then." Ryan said, pulling his mech's Keysaber out, "Let's go you faker!"

Ryan charged at the second 'Pink Rose', knocking its laser fire back at it.

However, this tactic did not see to work well, as the second 'Pink Rose' failed to go down.

"Damn…I can't win." Ryan shouted, unhappy at what was happening.

The second 'Pink Rose' raised its gun and aimed it at Ryan, charging up to the max power.

"Fine…if it must come to this." Ryan said, slamming down an emergency button, "Activate 'OverBlast!!' System!"

The top wings of Ryan's 'Pink Rose' extended upwards as a massive amount of energy began to collect in them.

"This…ends…now!" Ryan shouted, as the 'OverBlast!!' system kicked in fully, releasing a huge blast of energy at the other 'Pink Rose', which promptly vanished without a trace.

"Heh, I won…" Ryan said, jetting slowly back to the base, "Heh, and he said this thing wouldn't have any power left."

========================

Hangar

"Well, we appreciate your help." General Kiyommy said.

"Yes…with your help, we were able to rid ourselves of the 'Bydo Empire's forces." Prof. Seiya said.

"No problem, but if you guys will excuse us, Charmy and I would like to go home." Ryan said, getting into the 'Pink Rose'.

"You're just gonna let him have it?" Prof. Seiya asked.

"I don't see why not…he's the only one capable of piloting it, so he should have it." General Kiyommy said, "If the bigwigs don't like it, they can go screw themselves. However, I still don't understand what that other 'Pink Rose' was."

"I believe it may have been the remnants of the first two 'Pink Rose's souls, twisted by the 'Bydo'." Prof. Seiya said, "But I can't say for sure."

As the scene pans out, the 'Pink Rose' can be seen flying off towards Earth, just before the screen fuzzes out and shuts off.

****

The End


End file.
